


on melancholy hill

by bbytaebin



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Also Seven Deadly Sins AU lowkey, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M, Mention of Hwang Minhyun - Freeform, mentions of Kang Daniel, mentions of satanism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbytaebin/pseuds/bbytaebin
Summary: It was then, when he realized he did break Jihoon's large, pure heart. And Jihoon broke his right back.





	on melancholy hill

_"Do you even know what you've done to me?"_  
  
It's quiet in the morning, almost too quiet, and on second thought, Guanlin isn't even sure it is morning.  
  
He's been laying in bed so long that an immeasurable amount of time has passed, and the ashtray by his bed has turned cold, smoldering cigarettes no longer retaining heat.  
  
He could light another one, but he can't bring himself to move to grab the lighter that he'd thrown out of his own reach.  
  
Guanlin, to make it short and sweet, is a demon.  
  
Summonable, sure.  
  
Demons don't have hearts, no. No heart, no soul, and supposedly no emotion.  
  
He doesn't need to breathe, doesn't need to eat human food, doesn't need to drink anything.  
  
 _"You're scum. There's a reason people like you rot in hell."_  
  
The lighter that had seemed unnecessary to grab earlier flies into his hand, making his eyes shoot up to the door.  
  
"Hey, are you gonna just sit here and mope the rest of forever? You got shit to do, pal. So do I."  
  
Lai Guanlin's personal tormentor, Ong Seongwoo, stands in the door.  
  
He looks awful smug to show up at a time like this.  
  
Guanlin knows Seongwoo knows what happened. He knows Seongwoo had a hand in it, too.  
  
Of the seven deadly sins, Seongwoo was one of them.  
  
Seongwoo is, was, whatever you want to call it, Superbia.   
  
Guanlin knows Seongwoo ripped his life away from him, but has no choice but to play dumb. He knows Seongwoo knows that too.  
  
"What are you even sad about, chum? Don't you have lives to ruin?"  
  
There's never, ever, a point in arguing with Seongwoo.  
  
Guanlin huffs, lighting his cigarette and taking a drag, blowing smoke right in Seongwoo's direction.  
  
"Get out of here, don't you have a certain Daniel to bother?"  
  
The mention of Daniel's name gets Seongwoo all excited, so much so, Guanlin can tell he's almost considering not festering in Guanlin's wounds.  
  
Almost.  
  
There's a reason other than that for why he's here, Guanlin can tell.  
  
"What do you need, Seongwoo?"  
  
"Oh. Yeah. About that."  
  
Seongwoo throws a file onto the dirty bed of Guanlin's motel room, moving to sit down at the desk residing in the corner of the small room.  
  
"There's a few souls you're supposed to take to hell today, some shit task I didn't want and neither did Jisung. He's lazy, you know."  
  
Of course. The only thing grim about Jisung is the fact he doesn't take the title of Grim Reaper very seriously.  
  
All this work is piled onto him, again.  
  
At least if he's working, he can't think.  
  
  
  
  
As he's working, he thinks anyways.  
  
He can't focus, eyes closing and showing him images of someone he'd never wanted to see again.  
  
Replaying memories like movies behind his eyes, and Guanlin just wants to make it stop.  
  
He'd beg, even.  
  
And without even noticing, with the same nightmarish movie playing behind his eyes, his feet drift towards a coffee shop he remembers like the back of his hand.  
  
The doors are still the same green, the place still smells the same, and the same old woman works behind the counter, scowling the same old scowl.  
  
Humans are pitifully interesting.  
  
Beautifully horrendous.   
  
But Park Jihoon was different.  
  
Park Jihoon was doomed from birth.  
  
Born to a satanist mother and father, he had been promised to Guanlin many times prior to his birth, promised to Seongwoo too. And Daniel, and Dongho and Jonghyun.  
  
He was born a slave.  
  
Guanlin watched him grow, watched him fight the inevitable.  
  
And somehow, he found him interesting.  
  
At first, it was fun to toy with him.  
  
Turning the electricity off in the day, turning the lights on at night.  
  
But it became more.  
  
Guanlin craved more.  
  
He wanted to see how Jihoon felt, wanted to hear words of curses directed at him.  
  
He talked to him once, purposely spilling coffee on Jihoon at his work.  
  
Jihoon was nothing but polite.  
  
He saw him again, and purposefully tripped Jihoon, who apologized back to Guanlin.  
  
It was a lost cause, until Jihoon asked him out on a friday night.  
  
That, ladies and gentlemen, was how Guanlin was finally going to crush Jihoon's large, pure heart.

  
  
  
But it never happened.  
  
They went on more dates, hung out more often, did things together, and all of a sudden it had been a year and Guanlin wasn't planning on leaving.  
  
That was a month ago.  
  
That's when it happened.  
  
Jihoon had called him, voice hoarse and screaming, yelling at Guanlin for everything and nothing all at once, saying awful things, stabbing Guanlin through the phone.  
  
Guanlin had never felt pain before, until then.  
  
Guanlin had never cried before, he didn't even know he was capable, until then.  
  
  
Guanlin had never been abused before, until then.  
  
  
It was then, when he realized he did break Jihoon's large, pure heart. And Jihoon broke his right back.  
  
It was when Seongwoo came to the door, along with the resident angel of their district, Hwang Minhyun, he'd known what went on.  
  
They'd kidnapped his free will. Stolen his mind, and made him throw those words at Guanlin.  
  
A pure soul like his, and a tainted one like Guanlin's could never coexist anyways, and that's the way it would always be.

  
Hand ghosting on the handle to walk in, Guanlin hesitates. His hands don't move, and neither do his feet. He's still.  
  
He doesn't go in.  
  
They can't coexist, and he knows that.  
  
But he also won't kill Park Jihoon.  
  
However he lost his wings, Guanlin doesn't care.

__  
  
He won't care for Park Jihoon any longer.  
  
And with a drag from his cigarette. Guanlin disappears.


End file.
